Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing device and a game program (e.g., a non-transitory computer readable medium having machine-executable instructions and including a computer having a storage and a hardware processor).
Background Art
Game systems are known in which a player character belonging to a player is configured as a support character acting as an “assistant” and, when a player character belonging to a different player is directed to engage in battle with an enemy character acting as an opponent, this support character is directed to take part in the battle (for example, see Patent Citation 1).